


We Can Be Lovers.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Strippers, Swearing, Wings, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt having wings(from birth or sudden onset) for Dark bingo, Throat for smut69, male dom for Kinkbingo and Down Low By Cheeks for music bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to[  
>   
> Tonight, but can be read alone. Title and lyrics used form ](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/76167.html)[  
>   
> Cheeks song- Down Low](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLDJ_sxE0CA), which I don't own the rights to and the song has been shortened in this fic, so some lines are missing, the only thing I own is the plot. For woowoobaby who asked for a sequel.  
> Beta: I_glitterz

Tommy had never pictured himself as the kind of guy who would be dating a stripper, let alone a stripper with wings who sings as part of his show in the strip club. He doesn't have a problem with strippers, but he does get a little jealous over people watching Adam. When he watches Adam, it's like being grabbed by the throat. He's so charismatic, sexy. He's all Dom and all Tommy's, which he has to remind himself of every time he goes to watch Adam perform and he has to watch every man and woman in the club fall all over themselves at the sight of Adam. They want to touch him, feel his wings, those silky feathers and soft skin over toned dancer muscles. Tonight Adam is really rocking the Dom thing, all leather and chains as he slinks up to the microphone. 

　

 

"Pretending that your not the type of fello,

 

I must admit that's a bit to much to swallow,"

 

　

Two lines in and half the people in the room are hard including Tommy. His wings are spread out wide and he has a look on his face, totally Dom and Tommy's hand goes to the hickey he knows is on his throat. He loves when Adam marks up his throat for everyone to see, likes the slight possessiveness of his Dom. It's never too much, never gets to the point of him being controlling. Adam is a good Dom, they don't do the Dom/Sub thing. They don't go to kink clubs, they don't really do bondage or anything, but Adam is the Dom in their relationship, has been from day one and Tommy doesn't need a collar around his throat to know that he is Adam’s.

　

 

"You've been having a ball, cos'

 

you think you've fooled them all,

 

Your just not the type boy, You go put up a fight,"

 

　

Adam's dance moves are sinful and Tommy has to take a drink because his throat feels tight. This man, this beautiful winged man dominating the stage is his, will be dominating Tommy by the end of the night. Sometimes Tommy wishes that Adam worked at this bar less, got more jobs just singing, the way he says he wants to. Because it's easier to handle seeing people lust over Adam while he is singing, but it's not as easy for him to watch Adam share his skin, his body with all these people. He's never been the jealous type, but then he's never been with anybody like Adam before and not just because Adam was born with black feathery wings. It's the man not the songs that make Adam special. He's never wanted someone to Dom him before, to take him by the throat and just give him what he needs.

　

 

"you stake it out, and your always coming around,

 

you want to have it all, but you want to keep it on the underground,"

 

　

As Adam sings he moves his hips so sensually, and Tommy just doesn't know how he does it, how he moves so fluidly, graceful despite his height and the heavy wings and he can't take his eyes off of Adam. He wants him to finish the song, not because he doesn't like it, he loves hearing Adam sing, but he's not sure he can listen without jumping Adam's bones and the song isn't near finished singing yet. He still needs to strip and as much as he likes all of that, he wants to be in Adam's dressing room, getting his brains fucked out of him again. He's a little bit addicted to sex with Adam, aches to feel Adam's cock in him as Adam sucks on his throat, teeth scraping just enough to play with the line between pain and pleasure. 

　

 

"Tell me baby, why can't we be lovers?

 

Lovers, under cover, tell me baby, why we can't be lovers,"

 

　

And Tommy wants to kill his lover for choosing such a sensual song. He knows it makes sense for a stripper to use a song that's all about sex, but it's torture to watch and Tommy feels a growl in his throat every time he sees someone look at Adam with too much interest, like they are wondering why they can't be Adam's lover.

　

 

"And your mouth gets slipping, and you need what you've been missing,

 

Just keep living in your fantasy, because when it's good for you it's good for me,"

 

　

Tommy is pretty sure he's going to die before the songs over, because blue balls can be deadly right? It feels like it can and he doesn't know how he's going to survive this. He's going to be desperate by the time Adam is done performing. He needs his lover now, need clawing up his throat, making him want to moan, making him want to call out to Adam in this crowded room, so he takes a drink to keep his voice locked up in his throat. Now is not the time or the place.

　

 

"It's a long time coming boy, I see through the front.

 

who you fooling, tell me baby, that we can be lovers,

 

Lovers, under cover, lovers, under cover,"

 

　

He's moments away from totally losing it when Adam decides to start stripping mid song, the leather jacket cut to accommodate his wings hits the floor with a heavy thud, that can just be heard over the music and it leaves him wearing nothing but a skin tight black waist coat and tight leather pants, the laces doing nothing to hide the bulge and Tommy knows what Adam's packing and he'd prefer if other people didn't, because Adam asked him to be his lover, no one else, so only Tommy should get to be the one to know those things. But it's okay, these people can watch Adam, they can fantasize about the Dom on stage coming home with them and fucking them, but he's all Tommy's and they won't even get back to Tommy's place before he's had his lover. Working always gets Adam wound up and Tommy loves to be there after, to be the one who gets to have Adam when he's like that.

　

 

"Come on, baby we could be lovers,

 

tell me baby, we can be lovers, under cover,"

 

　

As far as Tommy's concerned, they don't need a cover. Unlike the man in Adam's song, Tommy doesn't feel the need to hide that they are together from anyone. He knows all the strippers and the bar staff know that Adam fucks him back stage and other people notice a winged stripper taking someone to the back and they make guesses why, but Tommy doesn't care who knows. He's proud to be the one Adam dominates, manhandles, fucks so good he feels like he can hardly walk after.

　

 

"Your secret is safe with me, there's no need to be exposed.

 

we'll keep it, down low, Your bedroom, espionage,

 

turns your oasis into a mirage. Can't help but sabotage,

 

your obvious heart break camouflage. Double agent, provocateur,"

 

　

And the only thing more provocative than the words are the way Adam's hips move, like he's fucking the microphone stand in front of him, and Tommy knows what those hips feel like under his hands as Adam fucks him and he aches to feel it again, wants it now. He doesn't want to wait.

　

 

"Trust me, so we can be lovers, under cover.

 

You need to live your life in the light, I know how it goes,

 

I'll make it right and ease your mind,

 

when you take off your cloths. Your secret is safe with me,

 

there's no need to be exposed, keep it down low,

 

down low, down low, down low."

 

　

The music changes as soon as the song finishes and the lights change. Adam starts dancing and the crowd goes even wilder. Tommy just watches, thinking he could never be on the down low with Adam, because he can't imagine hiding Adam from people. Even his mom knows he's dating a stripper with wings. She's seen Tommy's throat covered in hickeys and all she does is roll her eyes. His past boyfriends haven't been clearly Dom’s and he thought his family might find the way he just submits to Adam weird. Tommy's fought with boyfriends around them, over a thousand things, but not Adam, not just because his Dominate personality. Although they have seen the way Adam looks after him, the only time Adam tells him what to do is when it really is for his own good, not just because Adam says it's for his own good. Adam treats him well and if his parents can get used to the fact that Adam has wings, well they can cope with Adam's dominate personality. It's not like they ever see Adam at his most dominate, because he's at his most dominate when they are in their bedroom or having sex somewhere outside the bedroom, which happens pretty often.

　

When Adam leaves the stage, Tommy goes to get a bottle of water from the bar, wanting to cool off a bit before he sees Adam, calm down a little. As much as Adam likes him desperate, Tommy wants to give his lover a chance to relax, to wipe off some of the makeup and sweat from the stage. Tommy doesn't care about a little sweat and mess, but he knows Adam does. So he drinks, cool water soothing his dry throat and then he goes on the hunt for Adam. The bouncer knows him, so getting backstage is easy. He knows the way to Adam's dressing room and when he takes the right turn, the last thing he expects to see is Adam outside his dressing room with someone. A small someone who is hugging Adam, his hands pale and graceful looking where they rest against the black feathers of the ring and Tommy can't believe it. Could Adam have another lover on the down low? Would he meet him here tonight even knowing Tommy would be here? Would Adam meet two lovers in the same place. He has never thought of Adam as that kind of guy.

　

But the stranger strokes Adam's feathers and goes up on his toes to kiss him lightly before pulling away. Adam doesn't turn around as the twink heads for Tommy, talking to Adam over his shoulder.

　

"Thanks Adam, you’re the best," The guy purrs. He's cute and tiny and Tommy hates him as he walks past, a bounce in his step as Tommy stares at Adam's back and his wings, trying to decide what to do. Go after the twink, ask what that was about? Leave and pretend like he never saw, walk away from Adam and try and forget him? Before he's made a choice Adam turns, smiling when he spots Tommy. He can feel bile in his throat, feels like he might be sick.

　

　

"Tommy, baby, enjoy the show?" Adam purrs, just like his little twink and Tommy bristles.

　

"Don't baby me," Tommy growls, walking over he pokes Adam hard in the chest to make his point and he watches Adam's wings twitch the way they do when he's surprised.

　

"What's wrong?" Adam asks and he has the balls to act like he's confused.

　

"What's wrong? Thought I was your lover, your only lover and then I come back here and see some twink all over you! What is it, does Brad find boys for you all the time, like he picked me for you months ago?" Tommy asks. He feels so stupid. Months ago Brad, Adam's best friend had picked Tommy out of the crowd and taken him to meet Adam. Brad had acted like Adam always turned boys away, that Tommy was one of the few men Adam said yes to. But maybe he's wrong, maybe Adam fucks his fans all the time. He gets them going singing about 'being under the covers' orwhatever song he chooses, then he dances for them and fucks them. He doesn't want to believe that, not after all Adam's talk of monogamy and wanting something that would last.

　

"What, that was just Taylor. He's a new stripper who's starting here. I've been helping him, because he's going to be covering a lot of my shifts. I want to concentrate on singing, like we talked about," And Adam sounds too hurt to be lying and Tommy is relieved because he doesn't know what he would have done if Adam hadn't been the man he thought he was. Tommy closes the gap between them, throwing himself into Adam's arms, hearing the flutter of Adam's wings moving to hold him the same way Adam's arms come up to hold him.

　

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," Tommy says, face pressed to Adam's chest, loving the feel of warm skin and cool feathers.

　

"Baby, it's okay. I get jealous, too. Love does crazy things to people, now let’s get into the dressing room so I can change," Adam says. He doesn't let go of Tommy to open the door and Tommy is glad because it means they don't have to stop touching. Adam shuts the door behind them, while Tommy clings to him, careful not to pull out any of Adam's feathers, because he knows how much that hurts Adam.

　

"I like what you’re wearing," Tommy comments. Adam is wearing nothing up a leather thong and as far as Tommy is concerned, he doesn't need to put anything else on. Tommy's more interested in Adam taking off clothes than putting them on.

　

"No sex, not yet. I want you to understand a few things first," Adam says in his Dom voice, the voice that makes Tommy sit up and listen and his dick harden in his jeans, even more so when Adam leans down and in to lick a strip up his throat before nipping his earlobe.

　

"I would never be with anyone on the down low, it's just a song and you are the only lover I will ever want or need," Adam says firmly and Tommy's already feeling foolish for thinking even for a second that Adam was messing around with someone else.

　

"I know, I just had a mini-freak out. I'm good, I promise," Tommy says, gripping Adam's back, careful to get skin and not feathers, they've played rough before, but there is a difference between a little pain and him really hurting Adam by damaging one of his wings.

　

"Good, I don't need anyone else but you, you’re perfect for me, have been since the first day," Adam insists, before he starts sucking another mark into the skin of Tommy's throat. He loves it when Adam marks him. When he'd first seen Adam, it had been because he'd heard this club had a male winged stripper. He'd been curious, but the moment he saw Adam, his wings were the least important thing and he was captivated. 

　

He's too desperate to wait, so while Adam sucks hickeys into his throat, one hand wrapped around his neck to keep his throat in place, Tommy gets his hand between them both, unzips himself and pulls Adam's cock out of his thong. He starts jacking them both off while Adam attacks his neck like some kind of vampire and even though Adam is the more dominate one, Tommy is the one controlling their pleasure. He moans at the feel of his own hand, at the feel of Adam's cock pressed against his own. Adam's lips at his throat drive him crazy, make him desperate like watching Adam sing that song had and all he wants to do is to come, to make Adam come and he thinks Adam is close just like he is, his hips rocking into Tommy's touch as he makes Tommy's whole neck throb with pleasure, like his throat is hardwired to his dick. When Adam comes, he sobs out a moan against Tommy's throat and that's it, Tommy is done as well, spilling his come to join Adam's with his over his hand. Adam finds his mouth and they kiss hungrily as their bodies come down from the high of orgasm.

　

"I think we both need a shower after that," Adam says when he breaks the kiss and Tommy isn't going to argue. Adam has the biggest shower in the place. He needs the room for his wings, but it also means the shower fits two people easily, so Tommy is more than okay with stripping down to take a shower with his lover. Once again he’s confident in the knowledge that Adam is his, all his, no matter what he sings or what the people watching think. Adam is his lover and if Tommy has any say in it, he always will be. Adam's a one of a kind and not because of his wings and Tommy's not stupid enough to let him go. As long as Adam wants him, he can have him.

　

The End.


End file.
